Talon Stirna
Talon Stirna is an older Bount, who recently was reawaken from almost 100 years of deep sleep. His Doll is named Sandara Appearance Talon is about 6 ft. tall and is garbed in older style clothes, a large torn piece of clothing covers most of his upper body. Talon has short blonde hair with light green eyes and a relatively young complexion. Personality Talon looks to be about 20 however he is much older than he looks, and as such has a much different aspect of things than most people, holding a particularly strong disposition towards Quincy; however he does not outwardly hate them. He tries not to rely heavily on his Doll Sandara, however will turn to her whenever he needs. He does not like revealing much about himself, however he often trails off and reminisces about when he fought in a prior conflict. He is very friendly for the most part, and is quick to defend his allies and Sandara especially. History Growing up nearly 200 years ago, Talon Stirna lived with his mother in a small cabin just outside of present-day Naruki City. Due to a harsh conflict, Talon was forced to hide himself away from battle. Once safely hidden below the surface, he underwent a spiritual stasis until he was needed once more. Due to the recent attacks from a group called the Seraphim, his chamber was revealed and partially destroyed, causing him to wake up, along with Sandara. He has not revealed how it is he met Sandara, along with much of his history either being a blur to him, or kept a secret. Doll: Sandara Sandara is a large gold-scaled Dragon, He is Talon's doll. Typically he is very protective of Talon, and very honorable and respectful towards other people, as he is a very aged and wise being. Sandara is very large, his wing span is almost 100 feet across and he is roughly 20 feet tall at full height, and about 70-75 feet long. His claws are large and a pearly white color, with streaks of gold through his middle claw on each paw. Sandara fights with his tail, claws, wings, and his fire breath. 'Ability 1: Fire-breath' Due to Sandara being a Dragon, he breathes a deep orange fire. The size and radius of the fire can be altered at his will, along with the colour changing slightly in hue based on size. The intensity of the heat alone can sear flesh. Due to the high demand of energy to use fire-breath, he can only perform this action no more than twice every four turns. 'Ability 2: Advanced Flying Capability' Sandara is capable of very high speed flight and is very adept with manoeuvrability whilst flying. He can fly at a variety of heights, and can even briefly take upon his wings to spring himself towards his opponents. This is a combat and non-combat related ability. 'Ability 3: Dragon's Force' Strikes from Sandara are packed with a massive driving force due to his incredible size and large muscles, causing his hits to stagger opponents. Direct hits deal enough force to break or split bones, even launch enemies considerable distances. Stats Doll Class/level: AD-2 HAN: 12 REI: 7 HAK: 8 SEI: 8 BUK: 7 HOH: 8 Points Earned: 0 Total points: 50 Bount Class/level: BG-3 HAN: 4 REI: 6 HAK: 3 SEI: 2 BUK: 2 HOH: 3 Points Earned: N/A Total points: 20 Category:Bount Category:Xcution Category:Inactive